


Dressing Up: The Wedding Portrait

by Hellas_himself



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Zevran Arainai - Freeform, dragon age origins - Freeform, dressing up, leliel surana - Freeform, zevliel, zevran x leliel - Freeform, zevwarden week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellas_himself/pseuds/Hellas_himself
Summary: Yes they can hear usBut they misunderstandThere are more behind these words that we have spokenYes they can see usBut only at a glanceOnly you know the man that I am beyond the surfaceTomorrow I’ll open my eyesAnd I will whisper to my wifeI belong to youAnd I will wait to hear you sayAs a tear rolls down your faceI belong to you-I Belong To You, Jacob Lee
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Female Surana, Zevran Arainai/Female Warden, zevran & leliel
Kudos: 1
Collections: ZevWarden Week 2020





	Dressing Up: The Wedding Portrait

**Author's Note:**

> Yes they can hear us  
> But they misunderstand  
> There are more behind these words that we have spoken  
> Yes they can see us  
> But only at a glance  
> Only you know the man that I am beyond the surface
> 
> Tomorrow I’ll open my eyes  
> And I will whisper to my wife  
> I belong to you  
> And I will wait to hear you say  
> As a tear rolls down your face  
> I belong to you
> 
> \- [I Belong To You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vtcBNdIq1ms), Jacob Lee 

**Author's Note:**

> I saw “dressing up” and thought THEIR WEDDING lol I wanted it to look like the paintings we see in the game and while I don’t think I managed that, I’m pretty proud of what I did.
> 
> Description: Zevran is standing with his left arm around Leliel, and is holding Leliel's right hand against his chest. His facial tattoos are visible. He is wearing a midnight blue tunic with white gold details. He is wearing a gold ring on his right ring finger as well as two gold rings on his left thumb and ring finger. His trousers are a creme color. Leliel is wearing a lace off the shoulder gown. Her wedding ring is visible on her left ring finger- black stone, gold band. She is wearing gold earrings with beads and there are red dahlias and pink peonies in her hair that is styled in a low bun at the nape of her neck. 


End file.
